Beautiful Moon
by syntia.amano
Summary: Mika tahu bahwa dia seharusnya tidak boleh berhubungan dengan orang-orang dari mimpinya. Namun saat mereka muncul dalam kehidupannya satu per satu, dia tahu. Waktu dalam dirinya sedang bergerak. Bergerak menuju kehancuran. Parody Please Save My Earth
1. chapter 1

Summary: Mika tahu bahwa dia seharusnya tidak boleh berhubungan dengan orang-orang dari mimpinya. Namun saat mereka muncul dalam kehidupannya satu per satu, dia tahu. Waktu dalam dirinya sedang bergerak. Bergerak menuju kehancuran.

Genderbender, Parody Please save my Earth

Warning! Shounen-ai! Incest (kalo pedang se-family bisa disebut incest)! Shota (Ichigo masih SD)! Maybe OOC and typo

0.0

"Mika, apa kamu sudah melihat tetangga baru kita?" tanya Kogi saat saudara laki-lakinya baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya sore itu.

"Belum, aku dengar mereka punya anak lelaki yang masih SD," ujar Mika sambil melepas melepas blazer dan dasi yang langsung diserahkannya pada sang adik.

"Sebaiknya, kamu tidak usah melihatnya," suruhnya yang mengundang rasa ingin tahu dari lelaki berambut biru yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya itu. Kogi berbadan besar dan memiliki stamina yang bagus, karena itulah dia masuk dalam tim reguler klub olahraga mereka sementara Mikazuki lebih tertarik pada literatur.

"Onaya, apa kamu khawatir?" tanya Mika pada saudara kembar yang beda sel telur dengannya itu. Kogi mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

"Meskipun aku melarang pun, karena dia anak tetangga kita yang baru, cepat atau lambat kamu juga akan bertemu dengannya."

"Dia?" Mika memandang bingung saudaranya.

"Anak itu... Ichigo, kemungkinan dia adalah suamimu."

0.0

 _"Mikazuki, nama yang bagus untuk wanita secantik bulan."_

 _"Mikazuki, apa kamu mulai jatuh cinta denganku?"_

 _"Mikazuki, menikahlah denganku."_

 _"Mikazuki, maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian."_

 _"Mikazuki, tolong jangan akhiri hidupmu."_

0.0

"Mika? Hoi, Mika? Apa kamu sudah sadar?" tanya Kogi saat tiba-tiba melihat saudaranya itu tidak bergerak ataupun mengeluarkan suara apapun setelah dia menyebutkan identitas asli dari anak lelaki yang baru pindah ke sebelah rumah mereka. "kamu tidak kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi di bulan kan?" Mikazuki tersenyum tipis. Dia bisa melihat wajah Kogi yang khawatir dengannya.

"Kogi, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang sama? Aku pernah cerita bukan, bahwa orang yang terakhir berada di bulan adalah aku. Kalaupun mereka reinkarnasi bukankah seharusnya mereka lebih tua daripada aku?" jelasnya yang membuat Kogi sedikit berpikir.

"Tapi wajahnya sama dengan lelaki yang kamu gambar saat masih kecil," ujar Kogi yang menjelaskan kecurigaannya. Sejak kecil saudaranya sering menggambar, dan orang yang sering digambar adalah suami Mika di dalam mimpinya.

"Meskipun wajahnya sama, belum tentu dia orang yang sama. Lagipula aku di dalam mimpi dan aku yang sekarang juga orang yang berbeda." Kogi hanya bisa terdiam. Karena dia tahu seberapa besarpun keinginan Mika untuk menemukan kembali suaminya di dalam mimpi tersebut, dia tidak bisa menemuinya dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Aku yang bisa meledakkan bumi kapanpun juga, tidak berhak untuk menemui mereka."

0.0

Mikazuki Munechika, adalah nama wanita berambut biru panjang dalam mimpi Mika. Kecantikan itu bisa mengundang bencana. Kata itu terlintas di pikiran Mika saat melihat cermin dan mengingat tentang mimpinya kemarin. Karena dinilai cantik, gadis itu diperebutkan berbagai keluarga. Tidak pernah ada yang selamat setelah memilikinya. Karena itulah dia akhirnya di besarkan di ruangan terisolir dan hanya dapat bertemu beberapa orang saja. Gadis itu dicintai oleh alam, salah satu yang diberkati, kata seseorang di dalam mimpinya meskipun Mika sudah tidak terlalu ingat siapa yang mengatakannya. Gadis itu bernanyi dan bunga akan mekar. Bernyanyi dan tanah yang gesar pun berubah subur. Benyanyi dan mengundang kehancuran.

"Mika, apa kamu bisa menjaga anak tetangga kita?" tanya ibunya pagi itu. Saudaranya sudah keluar untuk latihan dari tadi pagi.

"Apa ibu akan pergi keluar?" tanya Mika, teringat peringatan dari saudaranya kemarin malam.

"Ibu harus pergi les memasak, kebetulan tetangga baru kita pun ikut les memasak juga. Karena itu ibu pikir daripada anaknya yang masih SD ditinggal sendiri kenapa tidak kamu jaga saja. Lagipula hari ini bukannya kamu bilang tidak ada keperluan di sekolah?" tanyanya. Mika tersenyum tipis, sepertinya dia salah karena mengatakan hari ini dia tidak harus pergi ke sekolah.

"Jam berapa kalian akan kembali?" tanya Mika, mencoba untuk membiarkan nadanya tetap tenang.

"Mungkin jam 4 atau 5 sore, seharusnya sebelum Kogi pulang ibu sudah sampai di rumah," jawab ibunya dengan nada gembira. Mika tahu les memasak tidak akan selama itu. Ibunya pasti akan melakukan kegiatan alamiah wanita, belanja. "Ah, itu pasti mereka. Aku akan membuka pintu dulu," ujar ibunya begitu mendengar bel pintu berbunyi.

Mika menatap ibunya yang dengan terburu-buru melepas celemek dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Lelaki itu bisa mendengar bahwa ibunya itu sedang berbicara dengan tetangga mereka. Lelaki itu menghentikan acara makannya dan membereskan meja makan selagi menunggu ibunya selesai mengobrol.

"Mika, sini ibu kenalkan dengan tetangga kita!" suruh ibunya. Mika segera mencuci tangannya dan beranjak dari tempat cuci piring ke arah ruang keluarga dan melihat anak yang tidak boleh ditemuinya. Ibunya mengenalkan Ichigo dan ibunya sebelum berpamitan untuk pergi bersama dengan ibu Ichigo.

Mika menatap Ichigo setelah mereka mengantarkan kedua wanita itu di pintu keluar. Anak lelaki itu memiliki rambut berwarna cyan, dan memiliki wajah yang benar-benar mirip dengan suami Mikazuki. Mantan suami, mengingat di dalam mimpi lelaki itu sudah meninggal.

"Mika-san, maaf apabila saya mengganggu," ujar anak lelaki itu lagi. Terlalu sopan untuk ukuran anak-anak.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula aku sedang tidak ada keperluan. Apa kamu mau main?" tanya Mika mencoba melakukan kegiatan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Ichigo tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia biasanya membaca buku, sehingga akhirnya mereka pergi ke kamar Mika dan membuat mata Ichigo berbinar melihat kumpulan buku pebuh ilustrasi milik Mika.

Lelaki itu menatap anak di depannya sambil berpikir. Meskipun memiliki wajah yang sama, mantan suami Mikazuki bukanlah orang yang sama dengan anak lelaki di depannya. Sifat maupun kesukaannya berbeda. Namun Mika tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. Karena seperti yang dia katakan pada Kogi, dia pun bukan gadis yang terkurung dalam ruangan dan percaya bahwa suatu saat dia akan menemukan orang yang membebaskannya dari kurungan. Gadis itu telah meninggal. Dan Mika tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Mika-san?" panggil Ichigo tiba-tiba. "apa saya diperbolehkan meminjam buku ini?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan salah satu buku astronomi milik Mika.

"Apa kamu menyukai astronomi?" tanya Mika sambil tersenyum. Apa senyumannya tidak terlihat dipaksakan?

"Saya menyukainya, bumi, galaksi, namun yang paling saya sukai adalah bulan," jawabnya yang membuat Mika sedikit tersentak. Dia ingat orang itu juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama, karena bulan adalah bagian dari namanya. Nama yang sudah tidak dimiliknya lagi.

"Kamu boleh meminjamnya, kalau kamu mau aku bisa meminjamkan buku yang lain juga," jawab Mika yang mengundang binar lebar dari Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu janji! Mika-san harus berjanji!" serunya tiba-tiba yang membuat Mika tersenyum, karena kali ini dia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak-anak. Ah, sepertinya dia memang lemah dengan wajah ini. Kogi pasti akan memarahinya. Ichigo kembali membahas mengenai buku dan hal yang disukainya dari sana. Sementara, hanya untuk sementara, biarkan dia kembali jadi Mikazuki, gadis yang selalu mencintai semuanya, bukan Mika yang membawa bom waktu dalam hidupnya.


	2. 2

A/N: Makasih bagi yang membaca apalagi review! Karena log in pakai app jadi masih gaptek dan nggak bisa balas orz.

Genderbender, Parody Please save my Earth

Warning! Shounen-ai! Incest (kalo pedang se-family bisa disebut incest)! Shota (Ichigo masih SD)! Maybe OOC and typo.

NB: Sejarah pedang yang dimasukan cuma sedikit kok, tapi nanti akan dijelaskan saat mode flash back.

0.0

"Sanjou-san, maaf apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut hijau yang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu langsung tersedak.

"Ketua! Jangan menggoda ketua osis sekolah lain!" seru salah seorang lelaki berambut putih yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan lelaki yang disebutnya ketua.

"Tsuru, sejak kapan aku menggoda Sanjou-san?" tanyanya.

"Sejak tadi! Hah, kenapa juga aku terkejut," ujar lelaki yang dipanggil Tsuru itu.

"Emm, Kabizen-san…"

"Panggil saja Ugui," suruh Ugui pada Mika yang berada di meja terjauh darinya.

"Kenapa langsung pakai nama kecil?! Yang kayak gitu namanya flirting tahu! Flirting!" jerit Tsuru yang tiba-tiba melakukan tsukkomi.

"Onaya, kalau begitu Ugui-san bisa memanggilku Mika."

"Langsung dipanggil pakai nama kecil?!" seru Tsuru yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Mereka sudah pasrah dengan ketua osis sekolah masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu Mika, apa kamu ada waktu setelah ini?" tanyanya yang langsung membuat Tsuru semakin pusing kepala. Rasanya dia ingin melakukan tsukkomi tapi sudah terlalu lelah. "aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, bersama dengan Tsuru."

"Eh? Aku?" bingung Tsuru saat tiba-tiba namanya dipanggil.

"Tentu, bagaimana kalau kita ke sebuah café saja?" tanyanya yang langsung disetujui oleh Ugui sementara Tsuru sedang berusaha mencerna pembicaraan mereka berdua.

0.0

 _Mikazuki memandang bumi dan tersenyum. "Lihat, hari ini bumi terlihat cantik," ujarnya yang membuat lelaki berambut putih di sebelahnya tersenyum._

 _"Setelah laporan ini selesai, kita bisa minum teh sambil melihat bulan," usul seseorang yang memakai topeng berbentuk U terbalik di wajahnya._

 _"Onaya, itu ide bagus. Pasti menyenangkan, minum teh sambil melihat bumi lagi hari ini."_

0.0

"Selamat datang Sanjou-san," sapa salah seorang waiter cantik yang ada di café yang mereka datangi.

"Selamat sore Samonji-kun, apa ada meja kosong?" tanya Mika saat melihat café tersebut dipenuhi oleh wanita.

"Mari aku antar!" ajak lelaki berambut pink ke salah satu meja yang berada di pojok ruangan. "kalau ingin memesan, tolong panggil saja. Aku pergi ke meja yang lain dulu," ujarnya setelah meletakkan daftar menu di meja.

"Ano, Sanjou-san. Kenapa kamu bisa tahu tempat ini?" tanya Tsuru yang merasa agak risih karena merasakan pandangan yang tertuju pada ketiga lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak sengaja mengenal salah satu pemilik tempat ini. Lagipula karena masakannya enak, aku sering kemari," ujarnya sementara Tsuru hanya bisa tersenyum hambar. "Ugui-san, apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya… Mika-san, apa kamu percaya tentang kehidupan masa lalu?" tanya Ugui yang membuat mata Tsuru membesar.

"Eh?! Apa Sanjou-san juga bagian dari 'itu'?"

"Itu?"

"Kehidupan masa lalu! Apa Sanjou-san juga bermimpi mengenai kehidupan masa lalu?" tanyanya yang telah menemukan semangatnya kembali. Mika memandang keduanya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan," ujarnya. "tapi kehidupan masa lalu yang seperti apa yang kalian tanyakan?"

"Kehidupan di bulan," jawab Ugui yang membuat lelaki berambut biru di depannya terdiam. "Aku dan Tsuru bermimpi mengenai kehidupan di bulan."

"Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar hidup di bulan. Aku, Ugui dan yang lain seperti sedang mengawasi bumi dari bulan atau pesawat luar angkasa atau sesuatu. Sepertinya itu mimpi dari masa lalu."

"Ada tujuh orang yang ada di sana. Aku, Tsuru, orang yang mirip dengan Mika-san, dan empat orang lagi," lanjut Ugui.

"Tunggu Ugui, maksudmu dengan orang yang mirip dengan Sanjou-san itu…"

"Mikazuki Munechika, gadis yang kamu sukai."

"EHHHH?!" jerit Tsuru yang kali ini mengundang pandangan yang berbeda dengan yang tadi diterimanya.

"Onaya, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tapi seperti yang kalian lihat aku laki-laki," ucap Mika yang langsung membuat Tsuru melihatnya dari atas kebawah.

"Karena itu aku tidak yakin," jawab Ugui. "meskipun penampilanku dengan saat masih ada di bulan jauh berbeda, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan jenis kelamin. Hanya saja karena penampilan Tsuru sama dengan saat masih ada di bulan, aku langsung mengenalinya," lanjutnya. Tsuru mengangguk dengan bangga.

"…sejak kapan kalian memimpikannya?" tanya Mika sambil membuka-buka daftar menu di meja. Sejak mereka memulai bercerita, lelaki itu mencoba untuk tidak memandang langsung mata lawan bicaranya. Hanya saja kedua lelaki dari sekolah lain itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Kalau aku sudah sekitar 2 atau 3 tahun yang lalu. Namaku saat masih ada di bulan Uguisumaru Tomonari. Tapi lebih biasa dipanggil Tomonari," jawab Ugui.

"Ah, kalau aku baru setahun ini saja. Namaku Tsurumaru Kuninaga," jelasnya yang membuat tangan Mika yang membolak-balik daftar menu itu terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum tipis dan memandang keduanya.

"Lalu gadis yang disukai Gojou-san?"

"Mikazuki Munechika. Dia gadis bersuara terindah yang pernah aku dengar. Oh ya, dia orang terakhir yang masuk ke dalam tim, dan paling cantik!"

"Itu karena selain dia tidak ada gadis lagi di dalam tim," ingat Ugui pada Tsuru yang terlalu heboh.

"Tapi aku kira awalnya kamu wanita!" omel lelaki berambut putih itu.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang dari awal, kalau aku tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan," belanya.

"Tapi kata-katamu terlalu ambigu tahu!"

0.0

"Mika, aku dengar kamu menjaga Ichigo saat liburan. Apa itu benar?" tanya Kogi saat saudaranya itu baru saja mengganti pakaiannya. Lelaki berambut putih pendek itu berdiri di sisi pintu sambil mengawasi saudaranya yang mengantung seragamnya.

"Benar, dan aku berniat menemaninya pergi ke perpustakaan hari libur nanti," jawab lelaki itu. Kogi berjalan memasuki ruangan kemudian duduk di kasur dan menatap Mika.

"Dia bukan Tenka Hitofuri, dia Ichigo Awataguchi," ingatnya. Dia bisa melihat sosok Mika yang terkejut. Sorot matanya yang berubah pedih, dan bahunya yang sedikit bergetar.

"…aku tahu. Tapi hari ini aku melihat dua orang yang lain," ujarnya yang membuat lelaki di depannya itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Dua orang?! Bagaimana bisa? Selama ini kita berdua tidak pernah menemukan mereka. Kenapa tiba-tiba sampai ada tiga orang berkumpul?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Mika hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi mereka mempunyai ingatan yang sama sepertiku," jawab lelaki cantik itu. "setidaknya aku bisa mengelabui mereka."

"Mengelabui? Bukannya katamu wajahmu dan Mikazuki mirip?" Mika tersenyum tipis. Kogi menyipitkan mata dan mendesah, tahu bahwa maksud saudaranya itu adalah jenis kelaminnya. Dia ingat jawaban saudaranya saat dulu dia menanyakannya.

0.0

 _"Nee, Mika. Kalau awalnya kamu perempuan kenapa sekarang jadi laki-laki. Ah! Apa kamu sudah bosan ya?" tanya Kogi saat mereka bermain balok bersama di TK. Karena sedang tidak ada anak lain yang bermain, Kogi bisa bertanya mengenai mimpi yang dirahasiakan saudaranya itu._

 _"Hmm… mungkin karena Mikazuki tidak ingin terlahir lagi sebagai perempuan," jawabnya._

 _"Apa karena mereka aneh?" tanya Kogi sambil memandang sekumpulan anak perempuan yang sedang bermain, terpisah jauh dari mereka._

 _"Aku tidak tahu. Belum sampai di bagian itu. Lagipula aku masih melihat sekilas-sekilas."_

 _"Eh? Jadi aku masih harus menunggu?" omelnya. Saudaranya tertawa lebar sementara Kogi memancungkan bibirnya._


End file.
